


Rescue

by kayisaway



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mushrooms, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rescue, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayisaway/pseuds/kayisaway
Summary: It’s been about three and a half months since the San Francisco incident. Three months ago, the government arrested him for ‘domestic terrorism’ and held him without any mention of release. Two days ago they finally admitted that they had no reason to hold him. He slept for at least twelve hours after they let him go in some dingy hotel. It took him half a day for him to decide what to eat now he didn’t have to eat slop.It took him half an hour to decide to get Doctor Robotnik back and about fifteen minutes to figure out how to get him back.**I can’t believe I’m actually writing this. But after watching Sonic for some reason I stayed awake after watching Sonic and all I could think of was the ultra gayness that is Robotnik and Stone. I’m not even a Sonic fan, dammit! Anyway, Stone goes to save Robotnik because why wouldn’t he and some gay ass shit will eventually happen. I’m planning on this to be a slow burn, but god knows if I have the patience for that. More tags will be added, mobile sucks and the government is taking my wifi because I'm writing this. For legal reasons, that was a joke**
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just Robotnik

It was the smell that changed at first. After… landing on this horrible, horrible world, his olfactories quickly grew accustomed to the smell. Mushroom world, as it turned out, smelled exactly like one would think from the sight of it alone. 

It smelled like decay and rot and dirt. None of which he particularly liked. 

Still, it only took an estimated three days for him to acclimate to it. The days might have been shorter than on Earth but by the time he noticed, it was too late to judge said time by his own natural circadian rhythm. According to his calculations, it had been 3.9 months since he arrived here, or 120 Earth days and 150 Robotnikland- yes, he had claimed this world as his own- when the smell changed. 

It wasn’t a sense he relied on often, but it was still one he used. Somethin on the air smelled… almost sweet. Like a garden, or that one intern he had a long time ago… She annoyingly agreed to everything he said and always fluttered her eyes at him yet she always screwed up everything and wore copious amounts of perfume.

Maybe he was going crazy, because right now he wouldn’t even mind dealing with her, or drinking her decaffeinated soy milk caramel latte. The thought thankfully left him quickly as the smell grew stronger.    
  
“Perhaps we should scan the phenomenon, Agent Stone.” Robotnik muttered to himself. He actually left Agent Stone at his little camp, but that didn’t stop him from talking to the rock. 

As usual, Agent Stone didn’t even say anything back or offer anything. He’d become quite rude, as of late, and it was really starting to grind on Robotnik’s nerves. Yesterday, he didn’t even offer to bring him a latte!   
  
Robotnik scoffed and started making his way from mushroom cap to mushroom cap. A few months ago, he would have struggled with walking or jumping this far, but… This world really seemed to be doing something good for his health. 

There was a poof of dust as he landed and he held his breath in, in case there were any spores. One terrible truth about a fungi world was that it wrecked his allergies. 

Robotnik ran before gleefully kicking over some bright blue mushrooms and stomping on them a few times to the beat of his own internal music. Those were absolutely horrible on his digestive system and deserved to be punished thoroughly. 

“What do you think, Agent Stone? It appears we’re getting closer to the course!” He declared as he took a deep breath in. Far, far too sweet. Stone didn’t reply and he tapped his ear in annoyance. 

Maybe the comms needed to be adjusted again. Maybe Stone figured out how to break his again. Typical.

Robotnik glanced around the mushroom cap as he tried to find the source. He hadn’t been this far from his base before- this particular mushroom was standing on the edge of a seemingly bottomless cliff. Not necessary a place he wanted to be, yet-

“Aha! Agent Stone, It appears that our smell is coming from an undiscovered species, possibly a cousin of Agaricus Bisporus. I shall bring back a piece and determine if it is edible.” He pulled out the thin piece of sharp metal and stalked towards the dangerous prey…

Wind moved the mushroom cap and he swayed with it for a few seconds. He stopped and couldn’t help but to laugh. Nature has never been able to distract him from his goals!

He got cover his good chuckle and was just about to cut the cap off of ithe whitish mushrooms when a sudden strong gust of wind nearly flipped the cap he was standing on. 

And pushed him right into the clump of white mushrooms. Everything instantly turned yellow as they released millions of spores.

And he breathed in. 

Robotnik gasped as the yellow pollen was pulled deep into his lungs, covering all the… all the precious bits he needed for oxygen! He hacked and tried to roll away from the devilish things. Damn this planet, damn that man and damn that fucking blue  _ rat _ ! 

His lungs heaved and burned as he rolled into his front and tried to get the yellow spores back out, where they belonged and not in him. It felt like he spent hours and possibly threw up before he finally was able to lay back on his back and breathe. The stars above him twinkled as they raced across the sky…. 

And began to fall on him.

Robotnik quickly scrambled back up and looked around, yelling hoarsely. “Stone?! Stone!” 

But the Agent was nowhere to be found. The stars fell around him, destroying the mushroom cap and everything on it, leaving him standing on a black and red hellscape. Everything was burning as seven of the fallen stars rose out of their craters, levitating. 

A gloved hand reached down to the Earth, much bigger than him. It looked… familiar, but until he saw the blue fur poking out from behind the glove he couldn’t place it. The seven stars rose up to the giant rat’s palm and combined. All he could see was light and then everything around him crumbled into the giant’s hand, like he was destroying the Earth itself. 

Agent Stone was suddenly in front of him. There was so much smoke, but he could see the unmistakable form in front of him. His heart almost came out of his chest… When did it start pounding so hard? He could hear it in his head… “Stone?”

The Agent was muttering something as the giant hand turned into a fist and prepared to come down again. Robotnik put his hand on Stone’s shoulder and pulled him around, to face him. 

He was… singing? The agent pulled away and started to dance as well. “Mushroom dance, mushroom dance, whatever could it mean?”

“What could- Stone, please?” He could hear the desperation in his own voice as the gloved hand started to come down. 

“It means you’ve lived a life of sin.” Agent Stone said with a scowl before his face turned to rage and he pushed Robotnik away and the hand hit the ground with enough force to send the doctor falling back. 

He flapped around for a second before falling back. Instead of falling onto the ground, he kept falling and went straight through the ground. 

Someone was screaming. It might have been him. He felt like he was falling forever. The Earth and space and everything was passing by him at an alarming rate. He could even see his poor bots falling with him, all in pieces…

He hit the ground with a sickening crunch everything went black. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And to Agent Stone and his adventure to get the not so good doctor back!

It’s been about three and a half months since the San Francisco and international incidents. Three months since the government arrested him after he tried to run with the lab and hide it. Three months since said the government claimed his crimes were ‘domestic terrorism’. Finally, after 89 days of constant questioning, demands, threats, and one bizarre night of what might have been a fever dream of begging, they let him go at some prepaid dingy hotel with no money, no food, and no car. 

Not that he couldn’t handle himself, he did have a life before Doctor Robotnik and soft servitude. There were a few family SUVs in the parking lot that were easy targets, and there was probably a bible in the room somewhere that had a few dollars. Getting back to his apartment and starting a new life wouldn’t be very difficult; he’s done it before. 

But… deciding what to do was. Did he just do the logical thing and start over, or…?

Agent Stone looked up from his scuffed shoes as he tried to clear his head before he reached over to the side table and pulled out the drawers, looking for anything that could help him. First drawer, a lighter, an unopened condom, and a small comb. He quickly pushed that drawer in before looking in the next and he found what he needed. 

Stone picked up the bible and thumbed through it, letting anything inside slip out and onto his lap. There were a few notes, random scraps of paper, and a couple of small bills, mostly fives. Nothing much, nothing that would get him anywhere he needed to go, but enough for today. 

But it wasn’t enough to get to Montana. He hadn’t even thought about it before he decided that he was going to Montana... And yet... He was going to Montana. 

Stone looked back up as his stomach growled. First thing’s first. He needed to get a latte and some kind of food.

* * *

Two agents watched as Agent Stone carefully broke into several SUVs before picking a black one and hotwiring the vehicle swiftly, even though there was no mention of him having this skill on their reports. None of the other guests at the hotel seemed to even notice when one of their own vehicles took off in the dead of night. 

Well, except for the two agents that quietly took after him. They knew where he was going- to go get Robotnik’s tech. Agent Stone just would never be able to destroy it before they could get to it. 

* * *

The drive time from the center of Nevada, or around where they left him, to Green Hills, Montana, was 14 hours and 27 minutes without traffic delays or stopping for basic human needs. He didn’t sleep, but Agent Stone still had to piss and eat occasionally. With all that factored in, he arrived in about 16 hours, exhausted. 

Even though it was about 3, the sun hung high in the air, mocking him. Should the sun be this bright, this far up north? He put the car into park in front of his destination and sighed, closing his eyes for a second. 

The unforgiving sun was ever-present, even behind his eyelids. Yet, they started closing against his will, like a weight was on his chest, pulling him down. Stone felt something listing, slightly, before there was nothing else and an unseen gloved hand pulled him under. 

* * *

The ground under him shook with small and uneven tremors. His ears were ringing loudly like someone just shot a gun next to his face. It’s happened before. 

Stone looked around to see a hazy cityscape surrounding him. It almost looked like he was in San Fransisco, but he didn’t know the city well enough to verify. 

He looked up, shielding his eyes against the dust-filled light. It was like he was standing under a solar eclipse, though it was nothing like one he’s seen before. 

Stone looked away and took a few uneasy steps before his foot hit something. He glanced down to see a fist-sized uncut gem, possibly an emerald, shining up at him, like it had its own light source. 

The Agent bent at the waist and slowly picked it up like he was afraid of the weight it held. But it wasn’t heavy at all, at least not physically. Something strong pulled at his heart and stung his eyes with tears as he wiped red dust from the gem’s surface. 

There was a thumping like someone was pounding on a window and something was moving inside of the gem. Stone held the emerald up to his face and saw someone inside. 

Dr. Robotnik was screaming as he pounded against the gem, hair disheveled, and face twisted into a pained scream as he thrashed against the barrier. 

Stone held the gem closer to his heart before the pounding got unbearably loud and it slipped from his grasp, shattering into a thousand pieces as soon as it hit the concrete. 

* * *

Agent Stone jolted awake as someone knocked on the driver’s side door. The sun was barely peeking over the treetops. He blushed slightly and cleared his throat before looking over to who woke him. 

It was the damn sheriff that he was here to spy on. Stone took a breath before rolling the window down. 

“Sorry, did I wake you from a bad dream?” Tom asked as he gave the Agent a small smile. “They must be really working you if you fall asleep on the job, though I thought you government guys were done watching us? That blue alien isn’t coming back.”

Agent Stone didn’t reply, just blinked back.

“You know, if you’re that tired, you can probably call in a replacement, Agent…?”

“Stone. Agent Stone.” He replied, almost automatically. “-But I’m not with… The government.”

Tom blinked. “Well, if you’re not a government guy, then why is your name Agent? Unless your first name is Agent, in which case I feel bad for your dentist.”

“What? No. I have a first name. Listen, I just need to talk to you. About what happened?” He explained as he got out. Tom moved, letting the door swing free. 

“About what? Oh, today we had to arrest Crazy Carl. He wanted his chainsaw back and got a little mouthy. We already took him home. Even got some ice cream. Nice guy, you just got to talk to him every once in a while, you know?”

“...I don’t care about Crazy Carl- I mean…” Stone stopped, sighed, and lowered his voice. “With Dr. Robotnik. And that… thing.”

Tom was silent for a second. Unnervingly so. Then he shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”


End file.
